UberHaxorNova
James Richard Wilson, Jr. (Born June 1, 1990) known as UberHaxorNova is a Youtube commentator, mainly known for his rather inappropriate gags, according to him, "being a jerk" and for raging. He has, however, shown softer and serious sides. He also is one of the main Creatures, a group of commentators known to play various games together. Nova also has a second channel called "NovaPipeBomb" which is currently only being used for wrestling videos. Nova's primary channel currently has over 2 million subscribers. BIO Nova started out making various Machinima videos on his channel in 2008 along with some short Let's Play videos of various games. He went on a small hiatus (roughly 2 months) while waiting for a new computer.' ' Upon his return, he began posting videos on Machinima Respawn, which had just started. He soon started making commentaries, both for his channel and Machinima. Eventually the focus of his channel changed from machinima to commentaries on a whole. Not long after, he began doing a solo playthrough of Dead Rising 2, which turned into a multiplayer walkthrough featuring Sp00nerism. For the months to follow, he and Sp00n did various multiplayer series as well as continuing with solo videos. He also began making multiplayer videos with other Machinima makers and commentators, some also known as the Creatures, and soon became an official Creature himself. James' videos used to have an intro, in which his creature walked across his YouTube name and then it pooped on it, but more recently, he has simply been using artwork or 'title cards' also called thumbnails. Excerpts From The Chronicles Of Nova A lot of people get confused when talking about the young James, stories of him going to school and playing in the park like normal kids are often used to tone down the actual facts of his life before creating Youtube videos. Early in his life James lived with his parents, a Circus midget and Bearded Lady, as part of a travelling circus that went from town to town spreading enjoyment to all the young children and their families. James was raised well-mannered, and honorable. He would often be seen handing fairy floss to orphans and homeless people free of charge. Then something changed. The Circus was losing customers. Families no longer wished to take their children to see James' father be mangled by the lion, and no one was interested in his mother's beard. This upset James immensely. One day over his dinner of bread and cheese he turned to his mother and said “ Dearest Mother, tomorrow I shall go to the city, to see why the people no longer wish to come to the circus.” His mother looked grimly at him and forbid him to ever go near the city, “Wicked and terrible things live there.” She told him. That night James packed his bag with a few mementos and supplies and after sneaking quietly past his snoring mother who was passed out at the table, he ducked out of the tent and headed off to the city. Within 5 minutes, James had himself a steady job as a Hotdog vender, a car and a nice flat overlooking the town. But James didn’t mind the view for it reminded him of when the circus packed up to move on. Now you may find it strange that James at the age of 5 had his drivers' license, but stranger things were afoot. While stopping to fill up gas one day he noticed the price had gone up. This displeased him greatly, and after researching what was going on, he walked from the gas station all the way to the Arabian desert to kick the Arabian Prime Minister in the nuts. Where it not for the countless eye witnesses and television crews covering the story, many would not believe it to be true, but then a mere 5 days later James arrived back at the gas station carrying behind him a cargo container filled with crude oil that he had received by the Arabians in hopes that he would not impregnate all their females. By the Age of 20, Jame's life turned into this dramatic decline also included rehab with Lindsay Lohan, Nicole Ritchie, and twice with Charlie Sheen, he also was seen at a One Direction's concert and was know to yell out "1D suck my D!". It is also claimed that he was the one that gave Britney Spears a black eye and said "bitch you deserved it!". Later on, he started a YouTube channel called 'UberHaxornova' which he randomly came up with. After a few years he meet the creatures also known as 'The Creature Hub' and after a while of them playing games the creatures decided to make James a creature. They were happy until 'GassyMexican' one of the creatures had some issues with Dan and another creature. Therefore he was either kicked out or left for reasons that the creatures didn't talk about, the creatures where a creature short and had to do something and that's how Immortalhd became a creature. Games Playing/Played These are games that Nova has uploaded or is currently uploading. 'Main Channel' These are games that Nova is currently uploading videos with on his Main Channel. *Nonsensical Gang Beasts w/ Immortal *Space Engineers w/ Immortal & Kootra *The Wolf Among Us Episode 3 A CROOKED MILE *Chivalry Deadliest Warrior w/ Kevin & Immortal *Grand Theft Auto V *Trials Fusion (Funny Hard Maps) *Grand Theft Auto V Online w/ Immortal and Kevin *Trouble in Terrorist Town w/ Immortal and Kevin *Dead Rising 3 Co-op w/ Spoon *The Walking Dead: Season 2: Episode 2 - A House Divided *Minecraft: Ex-Comm Dragon Ball Z Mod w/ SSoHPKC and Slyfox These are games that Nova has played in the past on his main channel, with # of episodes in parentheses 'Playthroughs' *Infamous Second Son Evil (21) *Happy Wheels (198) *Sumotori Dreams (16) *Assassin's Creed Brotherhood (72) *Max Payne 1 (20) *Bulletstorm (35) *Killing Floor (6) *Killzone 3 (29) *Homefront (14) *Gears of War 3 Beta (15) *Portal 2 Solo Campain (4) *Brink (7) *Terraria (4) *Infamous 2 Evil (42) *Duke Nukem Forever (26) *F3AR (21) *Nightmare House 2 (12) *Deus Ex: Human Revolution (56) *Dead Island (55) *Resident Evil 4 (12) *Resident Evil 6 (30) *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (33) *Batman Arkham City (38) *PayDay The Heist (21) *I Am Alive (17) *Max Payne 3 (33) *Sleeping Dogs: Nightmare in North Point (DLC Package) (4) *Sleeping Dogs (19) *Slender (2) *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (11) *Nonsensical Skyrim (3) *Nonsensical Heavy Rain (16) 'Co-ops' *Nonsensical Saints Row the Third w/Sp00n (68) *Half Life 2 Synergy w/ Kootra & ZeRoyalViking (25) *The Darkness Co-op Vendettas Campaign w/ Sp00nerism (8) *Portal 2 Co-op Campaign w/ Sly (20) *Portal 2: Co-op Peer Review DLC Campaign w/ Kootra (6) *Portal 2 Co-op Custom Maps Colours w/ Sp00n (7) *Terraria Co-op w/ Seamus (7) *Terraria 1.1 Update w/ Seamus (4) *Terraria Co-op: Custom Map The Golden Temple w/ Seamus (4) *Terraria Charity Livestream w/ Creatures & the Yogscast (8) *Brink Co-op Campaign w/ Sp00n & Seamus (7) *Resistance 3 Co-op Walkthrough w/ Sp00n (21) *Mass Effect 3 Co-op Multiplayer w/Sp00n (4) *Half-Life 2 Synergy w/Kootra & Ze (35) *Modern Warfare 3 Spec Ops w/SSoH (10) *Nonsensical Playstation All Stars: Battle Royale w/ Nova and Sly (11) *Payday: The Heist w/ Nova, Kootra and Danz (31) *Custom Nazi Zombies w/ Nova and Kootra (25) *Zombie Escape / Zombies (Counter Strike GO Mod) w/ Nova and Sp00n (10) *Bloody Trapland w/ Sp00n (15) *Nonsensical Gears of War Judgement Survival w/ Kootra (5) *Nonsensical Just Cause 2 Multiplayer w/ Dan, Seamus & Sp00n (36) *Nonsensical Magicka w/ Kootra & Seamus (8) *Nonsensical Bloody Trapland w/ Sp00n (18) *Nonsensical Worms w/ Spoon, Pewdiepie, and Cry (2) *Black Ops 2 Zombies Uprising DLC Mob of the Dead w/ Kootra (11) 'Minecraft' *Minecraft (49) *Craft Crossing V3 (48) *The Ex-Communicated w/ SSoHPKC and xXSlyFoxHoundXx (74) *Criswelvania w/ Sly (9) *Survival Island V4 (11) *Carnival of Doooom w/ Kootra & Seamus (10) *Tri-Mountain Survival (48) *Quad-Mountain Survival (83) *Let's Dome Play (6) *Super Hostile #09 - Sunburn Islands (8) *It's Better Together w/ Seamus (12) *Red and Blue w/ Seamus (2) *Treehouse Reborn/3.0 w/ Kootra, Gassy, Seamus, Sly, Dan & ZeRoyalViking (78) *The Cubeception w/ Seamus (13) *Monarch of Madness w/ Seamus (18) *Deep Space Turtle Chase w/ Seamus (14) *Tom and Jerry Adventures w/ Nova and SSoHPKC (14) *Hershels World Minez w/ Danz (31) *Hershels Land w/ Danz (91) *The Cubeception 2 w/ Seamus (10) (Unfinished) *Minecraft Survival Hunger Games w/ Sly and Kootra (5) *Nemesis Vengance w/ Utorak and Immortal (8) ''Machinima'' *Greatest Knife Kill That Didn't Kill *The Amazing Rescue *The Greatest Modern Warfare 2 Patch That Didn't Patch *Mother's Day: Grudge Match *A World Turning Series *The Kiddy Corner 'Nova Pipe Bomb' *WWE 12: Road to Wrestlemania *WWE 13: Attitude Era mode Animated Classics These are animated versions of classic moments from Nova's videos, all made by ShazamBlast so far. *HORSE ORGY! (Minecraft: The Ex-Communicated Series w/ SSoHPKC & Slyfox) *NOVA GOES TO THE MOVIES (Ultimate Chimera Hunt w/ Immortal & Kevin) *DOOR TROUBLES (Dead Space 3 Co-op w/ Spoon) *NATURE ATTACKS NOVA (Minecraft: Quad Mountain Survival) *HEROBRINE MEETING (Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/ Kootra) *NOVA BLOCK THEATER (BattleBlock Theater w/ Immortal) *STEALING THORS WOMAN (Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/ Kootra & Ze) *HANDS IN YO FACE (BattleBlock Theater w/ Immortal) *SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL (Counter Strike Mod: Zombie Escape w/ Spoon) *GIRL TROUBLES (GTA: Ballad of Gay Tony: Free Roam w/ The Creatures) *NOVA IN TERRORIST TOWN (Trouble in Terrorist Town w/ Immortal) *NOVA IS ODIN (Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/ Kootra & Dan) *SLENDER NOVA (Gmod Slender: Multiplayer w/ Immortal) *RETURN OF SLENDER NOVA (Gmod Slender: Multiplayer w/ Immortal) *NOVA GETS A HOTDOG (GTA: Ballad of Gay Tony: Carmageddon Mod w/ Immortal & Kevin) *NOVA SAVES A BABY (Left 4 Dead 2 Mods w/ Spoon & Kootra) *NOVA GETS MARRIED (Minecraft Treehouse w/ Kootra, Ze, Danz, SSoHPKC & Slyfox) *NOVA IS A CANNIBAL (Trouble in Terrorist Town w/ Immortal & Kevin) *NOVA IS CRABBY (Gmod Roleplay DARK RP w/ Immortal & Kevin) *TAXI DRIVER NOVA (Dead Rising 3 Co-op w/ Spoon) *NOVA IS CASTED OUT (Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/ Kootra & Dan) *NOVA STOPS A MURDERER (Gmod Murder w/ Immortal & Kevin) *NOVA STORMS THE TOWER (Dark Souls 2: Til I Rage) Til I Rage *Dark Souls 2 (Six videos) *The Binding of Isaac (Six videos) *Aban Hawkings & the 1000 Spikes (Three videos) *The Impossible Game (Two videos) *Street Fighter X Tekken (Two videos) *I Wanna Be The Guy (Three videos) *Super Meat Boy (Ten Videos) Catchphrases and Quotes *Get down there from your perch/perch (INfamous Second Son) *"Suck my butt!" *"I call Machinima and get them to fire you!" *"You're/Ya damn right!" *"YOU BROKE THE RULES!" (Rage video - Wool) *"What's going on over here?" generally with a psuedo-Brooklyn accent on the word "here". *"Nab it on up." *"Do it for me!" *"I beat dat ass!" *"GODDAMN IT!" (Used mostly during rage videos) *"LITTLE BOY!" (Used in Happy Wheels) *"Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!" *"Makes my butt wet!" *"Notch... NOTCH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and "Fix the damn ladders, Notch!" *"Gimme dat..." *"Fuck the world!" (Used in Happy Wheels when the character tears his own leg off and throws it.) *"Wiggle your niblets!" (Used in Happy Wheels) *"There's a whore in my hot tub!" *I'M TAKING A FUCKING SHIT! LEAVE ME ALONE" (In the first creature house tour) *"HEY! ... HURRY THE FUCK UP WE GOTTA GO!" (at Gassy in the first PO box trip video) *I'm a dick! (First PO box trip video) *Do you guys like chicken pot pie? *Hey no one cares man! (Shouted during Seamus's first PO box opening video) *NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *"Copyright!!!!" *"MOTHER FU...!!!" (Rage videos) *"Oh look !! We have TURTLES over there !! :3 " (Minecraft Quad-mountain Survival) *"It's not your leg!" (An ongoing gag in the Happy Wheels series with the Old Man...added by dunnuck) *"MLG!!!/That was MLG!" (Used during many different plays including Happy Wheels and Minecraft) *"What HAPPENED!?/What is going on!?" (Used during Happy Wheels when something random or confusing happens) *"Bloop" (Used when placing blocks down in Minecraft) *"Are you shitting me?!" *"He dead." (The Walking Dead when person dies) Trivia *Nova has the most subscribers out of all the Creatures, with SSoHPKC and SlyFoxHound close behind. (Nova has nearly twice as many subscribers than SlyFox, the next leader in subscriptions.) *When James first started, his voice sounded much deeper. This was because of a program called Screaming Bee and a lack of "seriousness" in his commentaries. *Although he has failed to complete many games which he has played, Kootra has famously not completed many more, including series that he had created for Machinima. *Nova is the one that says "copyright" the most. *He likes poop jokes. *His ringtone is the Yoshi's Story theme. *James is allergic to crab as stated in his 404 Challenge special with Sp00n. *His original skin wasn't the Cookie Monster we know him as today. It was actually Chuck Greene, from Dead Rising 2. *Nova is afraid of goats and heights. *He has snorted Fun Dip, twice. (The second one being during the 24 hour Creature stream.) *He was the first in the Creature House and chose the "Pink Room", But later changed his mind due to a too low temperature of the room. Whereas DanzNewz, fellow Creature, quite likes the coldness of the room. *Nova enjoys Lipton Iced Tea and Fruit Gushers and is still waiting on a sponsorship deal. **However, in November 2012 he got a limitied sponsorship deal with Nos Energy Drink, and The Creatures have had sponsored videos by Taco Bell and Pizza Hut *Nova voiced his own character called Pogostick Man on the famous indie game, Happy Wheels. *James believes it's unprofessional to eat and/or drink while commentating, yet he does both regularly. *James has danced and filmed himself twice while dancing in the Gumby suit. (Once for Creature Carl during a King Of The Web competition and the other time for Creature Coby/24hr livestream milestone/100th CreatureHub upload) Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers